falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
FCRP Manifesto Launch - A year early.
Read the full, updated manifesto here: https://steamcommunity.com/groups/Falleentium/discussions/38/135512625254630353/ "Today, as we face this critical election for our country, I launch my manifesto for Falleentium's future. A manifesto to see us through our current troubles and beyond. A plan for a stronger, fairer, more prosperous Empire. A plan to seize the opportunities ahead and to build a country that our children and grandchildren are proud to call home. It is a detailed programme for government – rooted in the hopes and aspirations of ordinary working people across this land. But it is more than that. It is a vision for Falleentium: a portrait of the kind of country I want this nation to be as we chart our own way in the world. For at this defining moment for the Empire – as we embark on this momentous journey for our nation – we have a chance to step back and ask ourselves what kind of country we want to build together. I believe our United Empire can emerge from this period of national change stronger, fairer and more prosperous than ever before. I believe we can be a country that stands tall in the world and provides leadership on some of the greatest challenges of our time. And I believe we can - and must - take this opportunity to build a Great Meritocracy here in Falleentium. Let me be clear about what that means. It means making a country where everyone - of whatever background - has the chance to go as far as their talent and their hard work will take them. A country that asks not where you have come from, but where you are going to. It means making a country that works, not for the privileged few, but for everyone. A country where it doesn’t matter where you were born, who your parents are, where you went to school, what your accent sounds like, what god you worship, whether you’re a man or a woman, gay or straight, or black or white. A country in which all that matters is the talent you have and how hard you’re prepared to work. That is the kind of country I want us to build together. For Falleentium to succeed, we need to unleash the ability of every person, harness the creativity of every business, support the ambition and entrepreneurialism of every sector. We need to embrace the opportunities before us with confidence: believing in our Empire and in the enduring power of the Falleen spirit. And we need to look forward not back: believing that despite our great heritage, we have an even greater future. And that we can build that brighter future together. Let us be in no doubt: it will not be easy. There will be obstacles in our way. There will be some who wish us to fall short. Others who wish to hold us back. Many who will us to fail. But with discipline and focus, effort and hard work, and above all a unity of purpose stretching across this precious union of states from North to South and East to West, I believe we can – and must – go forward together. For too many people in Falleentium today, life is simply much harder than many seem to think or realise. They are not ideological. They don’t buy into grand visions. They aren’t fooled by politicians who promise the earth and claim no tough choices are required. They make those choices every day in their own lives and understand that politicians who aspire to lead must do the same. They do not ask for much. They just want to get on with their lives, to do their best for their children, and to be given a fair chance. And they look to their government for help and support. This party – the Conservative and Reform Party – will be that government. For while it is never true that government has all the answers, government – put squarely at the service of ordinary working people – can and should be a force for good. A force that steps up and acts in the interests of ordinary working people. That does not ignore them or walk by on the other side, but serves the interests of the mainstream of the Falleen public. All those who work hard and make this country what it is. People who have a job but do not always have job security… People who own their home but worry about paying the mortgage… People who can just about manage but worry about the cost of living and getting their children into a good school. That is why the Government I lead will ensure every area of this United Empire is able to prosper, with a modern industrial strategy to spread opportunity across the whole country. Why the Government I lead will build a Falleentium in which work pays, with proper rights and protections at work. Why the Government I lead will keep taxes low and cap rip-off energy tariffs to help families who are working all the hours they can to pay the bills. Why we will help those struggling to afford a home of their own by building more affordable homes. It’s why the Government I lead will build a Falleentium in which the economy is strong to support world-class public services, with the most ambitious programme of investment in technology and buildings. Record - and fair - funding for schools… Real technical education for young people. Because strong public services don’t just provide security and enhance opportunity – they are vital local and national institutions that bring us all together. And it is why the Government I lead will be relentless in tackling burning injustices like discrimination on the basis of race, gender, mental health or disability. For injustice is a scar on the soul of our nation and I will fight it wherever it is found. But most important of all, the Government I lead will provide strong and stable leadership: tackling the long-term challenges we face, and ensuring everyone in our country has the chance to get on in life. We need that strong and stable leadership now more than ever. For the next four years will be among the most challenging in our lifetime. A defining period for our nation. A turning point for Falleentium that will determine the kind of country we are and the kind of future the generations that come after us will see. That is why, now more than ever, Falleentium needs strong and stable government. Now more than ever, Falleentium needs a clear plan and the determination and the will to see it through. And it is why in this election – more than in any before – it is time to put the old, tribal politics behind us and to come together in the national interest: united in our desire to make the most out of a bad situation. United in our desire to get the right result for Falleentium. Because every vote for me and my team in this election will strengthen my hand. Every vote for me and my team will be a vote to get on with the job of delivering a stronger, more secure future for all. Every vote for me and my team will be a vote for a stronger, fairer, more prosperous Falleentium. And after all that has passed, that is a vision of the future that can bring us together. So I offer myself as your candidate for Chancellor. With a resolute determination to get on with the job of delivering for our Empire… Optimism that I can get a deal that works for all…. And confident in the belief that we have the vision, the plan and the will to use this moment to build a better Falleentium. A modern industrial strategy to spread prosperity and opportunity around the country… Exploiting the opportunities of technology to attract the jobs of the future to Falleentium… Relief on family energy bills and the cost of living.... More secure, well-paid jobs and new protections for workers… The chance to own a home and more affordable housing… A good school place for every child with more money for schools every year… A strong economy to fund the security you need. A stronger, fairer, more prosperous Falleentium that works for everyone, not just a privileged few. That is the goal. This is the plan. And now is the time. So join me on this journey…. Come with me as I fight to lead Falleentium… Strengthen my hand as I fight for Falleentium… Stand with me as I wish to deliver for Fallentium… And with confidence in ourselves and a unity of purpose in our country, let us all go forward together." Category:The Imperial Constitution